


Narcissus

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Alexander had always loved looking at himself in the mirror.





	Narcissus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/gifts).



> Written for the second day of the kinkmas challenge, prompt: mirrored image! Alexander is my OC in a roleplay with BrokenApeiron <3  
> Follow me or my tumblr for more porn all month!

Alexander had always loved looking at himself in the mirror. Since he was a child he had spent a lot of time admiring his reflection, fascinated by his own beauty. However, that feeling had recently changed, together with his growing body.

At first he had hated those changes, so fast and radical.

He had started to grow thick hairs in awkward places, so he had plucked them every time he had seen one. His skin's smoothness was worth the pain.

His genitals had started getting bigger too, sending him annoying sensations and risking to embarrass him every time he was in a locker room.

And let's not talk about the acne, he had a full hour a day routine just to keep it at bay.

During this period he had hated his reflection in the mirror, tainted by defects and imperfections.

But now that it had all passed he had started to love it again.

For the first time since puberty hit him he looked into the mirror and didn't see anything wrong.

He smiled at himself, touching his reflection as if he wanted to caress its cheek.

He checked himself thoroughly, letting his bathrobe fall on the floor in order to better look.

He had changed a lot, but at last he didn't see an awkward in-between, just a fully perfected body. He felt like a butterfly finally coming out of its cocoon, ready to spread its beauty to the world.

That thought sent a warm shiver down his spine, reaching some place inside his abdomen and spreading its warmth from it. He saw his member twitch in his reflection.

He chuckled, looking down.

-Oh so you like it, don't you? Well, you're right, I _am_ beautiful.-

He raised his gaze again on the mirror, posing for himself. Every time he moved he could feel his arousal grow, as shown by his reflection's hardening member.

He started to copy some poses he had seen from lingerie catalogues, getting even more excited.

When he had a full erection he dared to try and copy something he had seen online, something a minor like him shouldn't have seen. But he had learned fast how to bypass his parents' blocks. Really, their anniversary as a password… too easy.

He gasped in admiration at seeing how _sexy_ he was. He would have sex with himself if he could! But he had to make his own reflection do.

He started to caress himself, making his hands slide on his smooth skin. His arms, his neck, his face, his chest… he sighed in pleasure when he touched his own nipples, making small circles around them with his fingertips.

They got hard too, like his member that was pointing at his bellybutton.

He slowly moved his hands down on his stomach, savouring every sensation and the hot sight the mirror was giving him.

He licked his lips, shivering as he brushed his well-kept pubic hairs. He liked those small curls just above his member's base, plus they gave him a nice sensation every time he played with them.

He caressed his thighs, but it was just a brief detour from his genitals. He caressed his legs' inside to come back up, his hands touching his testicles. He massaged them, lightly moaning in pleasure.

He moved one hand back up, teasing one of his nipples. He shivered.

It was his first time doing it in front of the mirror, masturbating over his own reflection, but he was loving every second of it. He doubted it would be the last time.

While one of his hands took care of his chest, his other one finally wrapped around his member, slowly moving up and down on it.

He felt his legs tremble as the pleasure built inside him and he was forced to kneel in fear of falling down and hurting himself.

He discovered that he was even hotter like that, his legs a bit spread, his hips jerking forward every now and then, his chest rising and falling for every breath and every sigh of pleasure. His pale skin was lightly flushed, his blond hair was tickling his neck and shoulders every time he moved his head to get a different perspective on his reflection. But it was his face that made him shiver from head to toe in excitement: his lips were darker and wet, his cheeks were rosy, his ice-blue eyes were almost black for how much his pupils had dilated.

He couldn't hold back any longer at that beautiful sight, moaning as his hips jerked as high as they could, his semen spurting on the mirror.

He fell back on his butt, his arms supporting him from behind as he heavily panted.

He needed a while to recover from the most overwhelming orgasm he had ever reached, but he never moved his gaze from his reflection.

When he caught some breath he chuckled, leaning towards the stain on the mirror.

-Look what you made me do, I'll have to clean this before my parents get home.- he joked, talking to his reflection.

He winked at himself while passing a hand through his hair, then he stood back up and grabbed a wet cloth to remove any proof of what had just happened.

He took another shower, relaxing happily under the hot water as the mirror fogged up.


End file.
